


Taking Care of the Boss

by Gennacyde



Series: Monarch a trois [2]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Questioning of Sexuality, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Gennacyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between the Monarchs and their Henchman grow, but Gary isn't really certain about where things are going or how he feels. Then a special date is ruined by sickness and he does everything he can to take care of the ones he loves, and maybe show them how he truly feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I picked up another prompt from the fic meme:  
> Monarch/Dr. Mrs/21  
> Date night is ruined by one or both of them getting too sick to go out, it seems like a huge disappointment until 21 does his best to salvage the night for everyone.
> 
> A/N: CheekyPants MaGee (actual name withheld for privacy) totally helped out with some of the dialogue.

Planning for date night had always been one of the more fun ways Gary spent his evenings with the Monarchs. It was one of the rare times they were all relaxed and not worried about arching or the guild, it was just them being themselves. Gary cherished these rare moments as much as he could since he knew it was not likely to last. At least in his head he had convinced himself that it couldn’t last. While it was fun to be a part of their relationship, they were married and eventually he imagined that they would move on from him. Until that happened, he would treat each moment with them as something valuable and worth holding on to.

  
This time they were planning three weeks in advance, which was not something they normally did. The reason was that Dr. Mrs. the Monarch was going to have to skip the next two date nights due to guild business. Both Gary and the Monarch insisted that because of that they absolutely had to do something extra special when they could finally all be together again. Sheila had made it clear that she was perfectly ok with the two of them going on dates without her, but Gary had also made it clear that he wasn’t completely comfortable with that.

  
It was something that had surprised Sheila and made her wonder a bit about how Gary actually fit into their relationship. Gary had been clear that it wasn’t due to any level of discomfort or anything of that nature, but that it felt unfair that they were able to have fun while she was stuck working. Sheila found that for some reason that just made her feel warm in ways she couldn’t explain and found herself longing to get closer to Gary, despite him keeping the couple at arms length most the time. She understood his need for them to take the physical aspect of the relationship slow, but she had not anticipated they would be taking it quite this slowly. Part of her wondered if it was because of the kiss they had shared in what was now feeling like a lifetime ago.

  
Despite Gary’s protests the Monarch insisted that he wasn’t going to simply skip date night entirely, but that they could do something low key like watch a movie or just go to dinner. While he didn’t throw a temper tantrum, despite what Gary called it, he made it known that he would not tolerate two weeks without a date. Of course he was oblivious to the fact that what he did with Sheila on date night after Gary left them alone, was something he was still most likely going to miss out on if she was simply too tired but that did not occur to him right away.

  
The wheedling of both Monarchs finally got to Gary and he agreed to small dates with just the Monarch, but that they needed to make sure the follow up date was even more special than he had originally suggested. Which of course meant lots of planning had to be completed before anything could be firmly decided. Reservations were made, shopping for new outfits had been done, and tickets to a show had been obtained. Sure it was just a comedy club, but it was a comedian that all of them liked.

With plans in place Gary was able to relax and enjoy the time they spent together, while simultaneously being super excited about the date night to come. He bounced between being calm and being giddy as he tried to keep his emotions under wraps. He wasn’t sure that the Monarchs would understand his rather sudden changes in mood, or his random excitement that seemed to bloom from nowhere. Then of course there was the nervous energy that slammed into him when he thought of the dates he would be spending alone with the Monarch. It was something entirely new and not entirely undesired.

  
While he had spent more than his fair share of time with the Monarch, alone, this somehow seemed different. Before it was just two friends hanging out, or really a boss and his henchman. They had their secrets, and there were times when Gary had felt something twist deep inside of him when he thought too hard about that. Now that he was more than just friends with both Monarchs keeping secrets from either of them felt wrong. It worried him and distracted him from what he thought he should be feeling with them.

  
It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy with the relationship, he was more than happy with it. There were obstacles, but eventually they could overcome them. The lack of physical intimacy where he was concerned sometimes made Gary wonder if they would just give up on him. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel desire, he did more than he was comfortable admitting to actually. It was that he couldn’t seem to find a way to make those desires apparent in a way that felt comfortable to him. They were both so experienced, and he was anything but. Gary was also more than aware of just how kinky they both could be and thinking about it too long made him panic.

  
In his own mind he had fantasies, but that was safe and he was alone. Gary wasn’t sure he could do those kinds of things for real, and he absolutely wasn’t certain he was ready to show that side of himself to the people he cared for most. More than anything he wanted to please them, but he just couldn’t find a way to do it that made him feel comfortable and not so lost and overwhelmed. It was frustrating because he was aware enough to realize he was sabotaging his own happiness along with theirs. There was no way they would just accept a non-physical relationship with him, not permanently anyway, and he wasn’t all that certain that he didn’t want to be physical with them eventually just not yet.

Lost in thought was how Sheila had found him the morning that Gary and the Monarch was to have their first solo date. He had gotten up early and made breakfast, but had not wanted to wake them so he just sat at the table to wait. At some point his mind had drifted and he was unaware of his surroundings until he heard movement in the kitchen. His years as a henchman had made him difficult to sneak up on, survival meant being aware of your surroundings and always knowing the nearest hiding place.

  
He smiled at Sheila and gestured to where he had set out a plate for her. Breakfast was still warm thankfully. He didn’t want to serve them cold food, but then it would be their own fault because they knew he made breakfast most mornings.Gary noticed that Sheila was staring at him and felt suddenly awkward, his gaze darting down to his plate as he swallowed nervously. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous all of a sudden, but now he was. Clearing his throat Gary wanted to make polite conversation, but couldn’t really think of anything to say.

“So what do you two have planned for the evening?” Sheila asks trying to be conversational.

  
“Uh, well we.. I dunno. I think we settled on just getting some take-out and movies on the couch or something, but I mean it’s whatever really we don’t actually have to do anything I mean we can just spend time or hang out like I said before it feels wrong not to have you there when you are working so hard and I don’t want to make you feel bad or anything and..” Gary rambled on not really noticing the expressions changing on Sheila’s face until she interrupted him since it didn’t look like he was going to stop and take a breath any time soon.

  
“Sweetie it’s fine. We already worked everything out, I really don’t know why you are so worried. We have plans for a few weeks from now and this would be good for you and the Monarch.” She smiled gently at him but her attention was pulled away by a new arrival to the kitchen.

  
“What would be good for me again?” The Monarch questioned as he sat down at the table and began to eat.

  
“You and 21 having a date by yourselves. I think it would be good for you both to spend more time together as a couple instead of leader and henchman.” She smiled and looked down to get back to her own breakfast.

Both Gary and the Monarch passed glances back and forth at each other while Dr. Mrs. the Monarch was distracted by her food. The silence was a bit awkward as they were trying to have a conversation with just their eyes and eyebrows, along with some head nodding. It began to frustrate Gary a bit and he just shook his head and actually started in on his breakfast.

  
“Yeah sure honey. That is why we all agreed to this right?” The Monarch asked and glanced at 21 again who was now focused on his food. “So, uh, what were we going to do again today? Boardwalk, a movie and dinner?” Monarch asked.

  
21 sighed a bit and looked over at his boss. “I thought we were going to keep it simple, like stay home and do movies on netflix or something?”

  
“Where is the fun in that? How are we supposed to have the bet if we aren’t in public? I mean we both know it is your ass getting grabbed, but still I am not even getting an opportunity here.” The Monarch complained

  
Rolling his eyes a bit. “We aren’t doing the bet, I thought we discussed that already.”

  
He was cut off before he could even finish by the Monarch taking on a distinctly whiny tone. “But I wanted to win something!” He pouted.

  
Both 21 and Sheila were quiet for a minute before the chuckling started. Sheila found the whole thing amusing and despite trying, Gary found her laugh to be infectious and could not resist laughing quietly himself. “Dude if you can get through a whole evening and not grab someone's ass, then you deserve a prize, but neither of you are capable of that so we don’t have to worry about it.”

  
Sheila managed to look offended though it was just pretend. “Well I think you two should do something fun. It is not healthy to be cooped up in this house all the time and you both need to get out more!” Her tone was more commanding in that it seemed she was giving them an order and not just a suggestion.

  
21 looked like he might argue, but then saw the look Sheila was giving him and relented with a barely restrained sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with the Monarch, it was more that he wasn’t really sure how to feel about it. Gary wasn’t really one to care much about what other people thought, but until recently he honestly thought he knew his own sexuality. Now that was all being questioned and he had no idea how to feel about any of it. His attraction to Sheila was natural and came easily to him, his attraction to the Monarch was more difficult to describe.

  
Gary did not think of himself as gay, but neither could he call himself straight. He was in a relationship with two people and one of them was both physically and mentally male. While he had always questioned the Monarchs sexuality, he had not had much reason to question his own really. Not anything more than the usual amount he assumed that everyone went through. At some point in each person's life he imagined they had to really think about what they found appealing and why.

  
For him it was no question in regards to the female form, and he was happy with that. For most of his life he did not even really think about the possibility of being gay or even having a slight attraction to men. However Gary was aware that he could have deep feelings for someone of the same gender, but it also did not have to be sexual. This time it was confusing because he did have feelings for the Monarch, he just wasn’t sure what they were. Sure he idolized him to a degree, part of him wanted to be more like him but knew that was not a possibility. Gary just did not have it in him to be quite that intense in his hatred of anything.

  
He would be lying if he said that he did not find the Monarch attractive to some degree, as he was a fairly good looking man. Even if Gary was sure of his sexuality and straight as possible, he would have to appreciate that Malcom was attractive as a person. Therein lied the problem. He could find the Monarch attractive, but Gary wasn’t sure if he was attracted to his boss. Still he was at least open minded enough to consider the possibility that maybe he wasn’t straight, or could be intimate with someone of his own gender. It was really not an issue with attraction but intimacy.

  
He could not initiate intimacy with either of them yet and aside from that first kiss, he had only hugged and occasionally cuddled with the Monarch. Any other kisses were quick ones shared between himself and Sheila if she won a bet and he was the prize. Being the prize did not bother Gary as much as he thought it probably should. It was a way for him to participate and not feel overly awkward and also helped get through his shyness a bit.

Apparently he had spent too much time thinking and looking at his food and not really reacting to anything around him as he was getting duplicate looks of concern from both Monarchs. “What?”

  
“You look a little lost there sweetie. You know we won't force this if you really aren’t comfortable with it yet.” Sheila said gently

  
“I just.. I don’t know if I’m.. I mean.. I know we aren’t.. But..” Gary wanted to run away or just bang his head on the table a few times.  
“It’s ok sweetie, take your time.”

  
Gary sighed. “I feel like.. I don’t know how I feel or what I am or anything.” He said sounding a bit miserable.

  
“Dude you are totally my boyfriend, and her boyfriend, our boyfriend actually.” Monarch stated but paused and questioned in a smaller voice. “...right?”

  
Gary glanced up and saw the look Sheila was giving him. For all his bluster and power, the Monarch could be emotionally fragile at times. He turned his gaze to his boss and saw the smallest hint of fear in those usually calculating eyes. It wasn’t often that the Monarch showed his weakness, but Gary had been around to see a lot of it. Maybe it was because he was the Monarch’s henchman, or maybe it was something else. The last thing Gary wanted was to be the one that hurt him though.

  
“Well I mean yeah.. thats.. I mean we..” Gary stumbled a bit. “You two are married and I am.. well … I am not always sure what I am but I boyfriend works I guess.” He looked a bit lost as he thought about it more. Was he their boyfriend. He was invited into their relationship, he understood the rules, but really it seemed more like an affectionate friendship than anything romantic.

  
Sheila stepped in before the Monarch could say anything else as she could see Gary’s distress. “You are whatever you want to be to us, we won’t force it.”

  
Gary looked up, first at her then the Monarch. “I care about you guys, a lot, I just don’t know about all the rest.” He shrugged not sure how to continue. “I mean, going on a date with you.” He looked at the Monarch, catching the other man’s gaze. “That makes us gay… right?” Gary stopped there not sure he wanted to finish that thought.

  
Of course the Monarch started talking anyway so even if Gary had wanted to add to that he couldn’t. “You don't have to put a label on it, my singular and now quite muscular henchman.”

  
Gary blushed, and hard, at the tail end of that statement. Rather than make things worse he just made a noncommittal type shrug and fiddled with his hands. As he wasn’t really sure what to say. His face felt hot and he hoped that was the end of it.

  
However, it wasn’t, as the Monarch continued to speak completely oblivious to Gary’s discomfort. “Wait...You haven't thought about making out with the Mighty Monarch? Dude, what do you all think about with all that free time?!”

  
Gary looked a bit startled and can’t even answer but he suddenly has the urge to hide behind or under something. He is positive his face has probably cycled through every shade of red possible and it just wasn’t stopping.

  
“Dude, we need to make out like right now!” The Monarch exclaimed jovially, not only missing the various and increasingly darker shades of red his henchman was turning, but the warning look from his wife. “Like just right here!”

  
Gary blurted out before he could even try to stop himself. “WHAT? NO, DUDE! That’s weird, I’m eating bacon!” Which of course he wasn’t anymore and now he was panicking. Normally he liked to clean up after breakfast but there was nothing for it this time. He could not take anymore. Mumbling something that could have been english Gary stood up and walked, not ran, but walked out of the kitchen. At least he told himself he wasn’t running.

  
Sheila held back an exasperated sigh and just looked at her husband, who was looking rather dejectedly back at her.

  
“...Sweetie? I think I'm losing my mojo.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have no beta so please feel free to critique and I will try to fix any problems.


End file.
